


Interludes of Affiance

by dadrithiad



Series: Acts of Affiance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bethrothal, Courting Rituals, Gifts, M/M, Marriage Contracts, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadrithiad/pseuds/dadrithiad
Summary: Harry receives one of his betrothal gifts. It's alive, this time.I meant to make this a follow up or interlude. So interludes will go here as separate works, and actual chapters will go in the right place.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: Acts of Affiance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Interludes of Affiance

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing the main story, but I am drunk and was inspired to write this after holding one of my own snakes, and it was really sticking with me. This will likely be a chapter, eventually. It probably needs edits, and I’ll edit it at some point, though I did give it a once over.

Harry sucked in a breath as an owl approached him bearing a package. It was a medium sized paper box, plain aside from its foil lined ribbon. Slowly, he undid the ribbon, then the folds the folds of the paper box. They opened like a flower. 

Shocked by the contents, he drew in another breath. Violet eyes stared back at him from within the package, but the creature made no move to strike, only observe. The creature seemed quite sedentary, not predisposed to a strike or defensive measures, simply lying within the confines of the box in which it found itself. Its eyes looked inquisitive. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to think. A snake in a white box, trimmed in foil ribbon? As if in response to his mental query, a bit of parchment fell loose from the wrappings, so he read. 

“A magical python. He carries no venom, rather, he constricts his prey. He is small now, and will never grow too large, though he will be no less formidable.”

The note, as the others, was unsigned, though he knew its sender. 

The python continued to stare, unnerving Harry with its intelligent gaze. 

He reached into the box. He thought it might mistake his quick movements for prey, but, again, it made no move to strike. He lifted the serpent from its middle, and it began to wrap its tail around his wrist. It moved in exactly the manner that serpents used to speak to him, smooth and sibilant. He felt 

He pulled lightly, and the serpent gave, seemingly content to be manipulated, though the muscle that comprised its entire body seemed to tighten ever so. 

Holding the serpent in two hands, he lifted it, above his head, and laid it upon his neck. The serpent relaxed for a moment, and then began to wind its way about his neck, completing an entire circle. It wound itself around his neck, and made itself comfortable, flicking its tongue all the way.  
Harry smiled and couldn’t help but to cast his eyes at the Slytherin table where he knew someone would be watching to determine how their gift was received.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to draw in Parseltongue, even though I think it’s amazing and I wish I could communicate with my own snakes. Maybe for another fic? I really struggled with whether to maintain the Parseltongue or follow canon. Why I would want to follow canon, when this is a Theo/Harry fic, I don’t know. It just seemed too strong a line to cross in the current moment.


End file.
